We propose to study adenovirus DNA replication in vitro with particular regard to the proteins of both cellular and viral origin involved in the process. Specifically we will examine the role of the protein covalently attached to adenovirus DNA in the adenovirus DNA replication process. Structural studies concerning the adenovirus DNA protein complex are also planned. Specifically, by using a series of proteolytic enzymes, we hope to 'map' the site of DNA linkage within the protein. Attempts will also be made to determine the nature of the linkage between the protein and the DNA. An antibody against the protein will also be prepared.